We're Different
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Side story to Getting back to Hogwarts! Cho and Luna try to make Souji realize that he and Amy are not different enough to be 'something'. One-shot. Please review! And I was bored ok?


**Hey people! Welcome to a mew story! **

**Now, for those who don't know, this will be a side-story for my story Vamola! Getting Back to Hogwarts! It's not much, but it a cute little story in which Luna teases Souji about his feelings for Amy (remember that I pair Amy and Souji and I'll say my reasons at the end of the story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger or Harry Potter. If I did, Nao Nagasawa would have already appeared (some sources said that she was going to appear, and I believe them, but I want to see her now!) **

In the time he had been at Hogwarts, Souji Rippukan had found a lot of strange things. Strange people, strange teachers, strange subjects at a strange school, but the strangest thing he had found, was a girl in his house who read everything upside down named Luna Lovegood.

Luna knew a lot of things about Souji in their short time of meeting each other. But Souji made sure that Luna would never find out about his feelings regarding a certain pink ranger named Amy Yuuzuki. Luna and Amy were also very close though, and he was feeling that Luna's confrontation would be placed in front of him in any minute.

Of course, he had back-up. She's my friend. We're supposed to be saving the world. We're busy with school, we don't have time for dating. She's older than me for two years, and so on, but Souji knew that Luna wouldn't mind.

He was Souji Rippukan. KyoryuGreen. Partner of ZyuDenChi Zakutor. Member of the Rippukan family. He was supposed to be smart, cool, collected and all that, but after letting Amy see his smile, and both of them getting kidnapped by Dogold, (before knowing he was Utsusemimaru), he was pretty sure he was done.

And unfortunately, he was unprepared when Luna's confrontation began.

He was in the common room, studying for his Herbology test, when Luna came and sat next to him.

"Hey Souji" Luna said.

"Hey Luna-chan" Souji said, very concentrated on his notebook.

"Can I ask you something?" Luna started. Souji nodded. "When are you going to ask Amy out?"

The question caught Souji off guard so hard, that his quill fell to the floor. The question also seemed to capture the attention of Cho Chang, one of Souji's other strange friends.

"What?" Souji asked slightly irritated.

"When are you going to ask Amy out?" Cho repeated Luna's question. "You two make a really cute couple"

"No we don't" Souji said. He was starting to blush, he could feel it, but he wasn't going to let his friends win him over. "She's my friend, she's older than me, and we're totally different"

"What makes you say that you're different?" Luna asked. "King said that both of you were very brave"

"King says that about everyone" Souji said. "Besides, I'm from Ravenclaw, she's from Gryffindor, isn't that different enough?"

"Cedric Diggory invited me to the Yule Ball and he's from Hufflepuff" Cho said. "And we're totally different"

"She's KyoryuPink and I'm KyoryuGreen" Souji said.

"That's just a silly excuse" Luna said.

"She kicks her enemies and I'm nothing without my sword" Souji said. When he thought about it, it was true.

"You actually remind me of the samurais I used to like" Cho said.

"Daddy says that samurais are squibs who fought with swords to defend themselves" Luna said, forgetting the reason she and Cho were talking to Souji in the first place. The statement also made Souji wonder if his friend Utsusemimaru was a Squib. He made a mental note to ask him later.

"Anyway" Cho said, turning to Souji. "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"I have my reasons, so no" Souji said, concentrating on his Herbology homework.

Cho then had an idea. She sighed dramatically and turned to Luna. "Too bad for Souji" Cho said. "Cedric told me a lot of guys like her already"

Luna seemed to notice what Cho was doing and decided to play her little game, only if it meant getting her two hero friends together. "Yeah" Luna commented, "like Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff" the girls turned to Souji, and he was still concentrated on his homework. "Or Cormac McLaggen from Gryffindor" this seemed to get Souji's attention, since Cormac and Amy were in the same house.

"And the Weasley twins" Cho said, continuing with the Gryffindor list.

"Or Jordan Lee" Cho said.

"Even King mentioned something about her being pretty" Luna said, knowing this would tick Souji off.

Good for the girls, it did. "What? She is pretty, but not all those guys fancy her right? Most of the guys in the list are younger than her"

"Like you" Cho pointed out.

Souji put his things away and went out of the room to find Amy.

Just as Souji was going out, Daigo was about to enter. "Hey guys" Daigo said. "Where's Souji going?"

"He has to resolve some things" Cho said.

"Hey King" Luna said, while getting a little closer to him. "What would you say if I told you Souji could get a girlfriend?"

Daigo smiled. "I wouldn't care! As long as she doesn't care he's in a Sentai"

Luna smiled, trying to imagine Daigo's face if she told him she was talking about Souji and Amy together. But she thought that Daigo, along with Ian and Nossan, could already know what they're on about.

Instead, Luna just smiled. "Cool. I'll go for some pudding"

And that's it! It's a little short, but I was bored. =P

**So I said that I was going to explain why I'm a Souji/Amy shipper. Well, it's basically elimination: Nobu, Utsusemimaru, Ramirez and Torin would be pedophilia, (with Torin, it would be weird), with Daigo there's the red/pink cliche (which I try not to pair anymore) and with Ian, it would be the whole Jetman thing again. **

**So that's it. Not to mention her reaction for finally seeing him smiling, and her telling him the secret of her feet so they could escape. ;) So that's it. Thanks for reading and happy day! Please review! :) **

**Ps. This takes place shortly before the Yule Ball, and Cho and Luna know about Souji and the Kyoryugers already. Don't worry. I have planned all that. ;)**


End file.
